Kiyoko Hisakawa
Kiyoko Hisakawa 'is an twenty-seven year old Jonin from Tanigakure, she is the Jonin-sensei of Team Kiyoko, who wishes to help her team grow as both people and shinobi. Personality Kiyoko is a resourceful, brave, passionate, slightly stubborn, and friendly person. She enjoys knowing the truth, learning new facts, and being right. But above all else, she loves her longtime friends, playfully teasing people, and people who are passionate about their interests. She is quite assertive, determined, and decisive and will research any unclear situation until the complete truth is unveiled. She commonly displays a calm and cool demeanor, whilst having a mysterious appearance, coupled with being suspicious of the true motives behind perculiar characters. She dislikes dishonesty, but is willing to keep important secrets if it's necessary, as she always understands the reprecussions if she doesn't. Background Kiyoko was born and raised to Ryouta and Kasumi Hisakawa in Tanigakure. Ryouta and Kasumi were relatively poor, and thus, couldn't afford very much so they placed all of their hopes and dreams on Kiyoko wishing for her to become a skilled kunoichi so that she could bring the family out of poverty. As Kiyoko displayed great talent as a shinobi since a young age, talent great enough that it would be waste for her to not use it, and thus her parents managed to muster up enough money to send her (albeit barely) to the Academy. Kiyoko did quite well in the Academy, making many good friends along the way, and graduated from the Academy at the age of eleven. Next, she became a Genin who ended up becoming a Chunin within two years, and then a Jonin within four years. With the money she had amassed over the years, she was able to completely bring her family out of poverty. Making both her own and her parent's lives financially stable for their remainder, granting them all a much greater quality of life. Kiyoko eventually became a Jonin-sensei, and had trained a few groups of children into becoming capable shinobi. Making her well-renown within her village as one of it's greatest kunoichi and Jonin in general, as well as one of it's best medical-nin. Story Prologue - The Shinobi Expedition Arc Abilities Kiyoko Hisakawa displayed a great amount of talent as a child, that made her well-suited for becoming a skilled shinobi. She is noted to be one of the most powerful Jonin and kunoichi from Tanigakure, hailed as one of it's best medical-nin, and the former sensei of several members of Tanigakure's ANBU. She is an elite Jonin amongst the Shinobi Union, having undertaken many high-ranking missions for it's sake. Overall, she is a well-rounded kunoichi who can cover most roles in combat. 'Physical Prowess & Taijutsu As a shinobi, Kiyoko naturally has physical capabilities greater than that of a normal human being who hasn't learned to use their chakra. She is capable of easily leaping large distances, destroying various types of materials with her bare hands or feet, and surviving onslaughts that would kill any normal person. By shinobi standards, she possesses impressive physical strength, speed, and resilience. As she has trained incredibly hard to hone her physical condition in order to become a great kunoichi, amongst the training she did was the Cliff Climbing Practice. This is further seen in her prowess with Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, which she frequently employs in combat. 'Kenjutsu ' Kiyoko is quite skilled in Kenjutsu, she fights with six short swords akin to long knives with three of them placed between her knuckles. She is capable of effectively combating Kenjutsu users and specialist, being able to either clash evenly or overwhelm some of them with her finesse, gracefulness, and swift nimbleness. She channels her Lightning Release chakra through them, enhancing their penetrative and cutting potential. They can also be thrown accurately at the opponent, in order to impale them or bind them. The swords are stored in a unique seal on her chest, that when chakra is infused into automatically activates and allows her to extract the swords from within her body. 'Chakra Prowess' Although her chakra reserves are average, Kiyoko's chakra control is nothing short of extraordinary due to being an elite medical-nin. She honed it due to her training as a child in Leaf Concentration Practice, Tree Climbing Practice, and Water Surface Walking Practice. Her chakra control enables her to utilize any technique without even the slightest amount of wasted chakra, allowing her to utilize any technique to it's fullest potential. Her chakra control makes her well-suited for Genjutsu as well, which she also possesses skill in, and allows her to last much longer in battle against those who even have larger chakra reserves than she does. Her chakra control can be seen through her skill in hand seals, allowing her to perform high-ranking techniques with one hand seal, with one arm, or some without any hand seals at all. This also makes her skilled in transferring her chakra to others, quickly adjusting and matching her own chakra type with theirs to make it compatible. Overall, her chakra control is phenomenal and is one of her greatest traits as a kunoichi. 'Ninjutsu' Kiyoko's skill in Ninjutsu is nothing short of elite, she is well-versed in standard Ninjutsu as well as medical-ninjutsu which enables her to be effective offensively, defensively, and cover supplementary roles in combat. She is a capable combatant at all ranges of shinobi combat, and can easily adjust to many different types of situations. She has an affinity for Lightning Release, which she primarily employs in combat to her and her allies' benefit. She usually flows it through her hair and swords. Here is a list of her Ninjutsu techniques: *'Cloak of Invisibility - '''This technique is simply taking a material and using it to blend in with another material to hide from enemies. *'Rope Escape Technique '- This technique is merely using a learned basic skill to escape from being tied up from anyone. *'Clone Technique '- This technique creates an intangible copy of Kiyoko that lacks substance, but it can be used as a diversion or in tandem with other techniques to let Kiyoko land an attack on her opponent. The amount of clones created depends on how much chakra she uses to make them, but the amount of chakra required to make them is so miniscule that even when completely exhausted countless could be easily created. *'Transformation Technique '- This technique allows Kiyoko to transform herself into another person, animal, or even an inanimate object for many purposes. It can be used in battle, for intelligence gathering, and even diversions. Due to her skill with it, she is capable of perfectly replicating anything that she transforms into without showing even the slightest difference from the original. In order to maintain the transformation mental focus and constant emission of chakra is required which can cause mental strain forcing the user to undo it. However, due to Kiyoko's experience and level of skill she can use and maintain it easily without facing any negative drawbacks. She can combine it with the Clone Technique as well, making it even easier to distract enemies and leave them open to attack. *'Body Flicker Technique '- This technique enables Kiyoko to briefly move at untraceable speed across any distance. Chakra is used to temporarily vitalize the body to allow abnormal high-speed movement to become possible, and the amount of chakra required is dependent on the distance and elevation between Kiyoko and her destination. Kiyoko uses the Lightning Body Flicker, causing a small amount of lightning to be created when she uses it, in order to conceal her movement and distract the enemy. Due to her phenomenal chakra control, her usage of it is elite and among the best out of her fellow Jonin. *'Body Replacement Technique '- This technique is derived from the Body Flicker Technique, and by using it first Kiyoko can move fast enough to create a brief visual illusion that allows her to switch places with any object or person in the area to avoid an attack and deceive the enemy: making a counterattack much easier. It can be used to allow her to escape capture, flee from the battlefield, rescue allies, and for any other unspecified purpose. Due to her level of chakra conrol, her usage of it is incredibly elite and is noted to be the best among her fellow Tanigakure Jonin. *'Mystical Palm Technique '- This technique enables Kiyoko to speed up the body's natural healing processes by touching or being within close distance to the wounded area with her hand and utilizing medical chakra. It can be used to treat both external and internal wounds, without the use of any equipment, making it very useful on the battlefield. The technique can be used offensively as well, to overload the opponent's body with too much poisonous chakra to cause them to enter comatose state or even kill due to overexposure. *'Chakra Scalpel - This technique enables Kiyoko to form her chakra into a sharp blade around her hands, allowing her to make accurate incisions for medical procedures and even anatomical dissections. It can be used to cut the body internally without harming it externally, making it quite useful for dealing internal damage or performing interal surgeries. To be able to use it effectively in battle, however, is rare, but Kiyoko is one of the few capable of using it with great precision in combat to cut through her opponent's muscles and tendons. *'Body Pathway Derangement '- This technique enables Kiyoko to scramble the normal electrical signals within her opponent's body by touching them and injecting her own electrical chakra inside of them. With the effect of disrupting their nervous system and making them unable to move properly in battle. This makes even tasks as simple as walking nigh-impossible unless the target is highly intelligent and a quick thinker even in the midst of battle. *'Poison Mist '- This technique enables Kiyoko to convert the chakra in her body into poisonous chemical substances and then emit it from her mouth to create a large poisonous smoke cloud. The poison's ability to kill is great, as inhaling even a small amount can be fatal if not dealt with quickly. It can also be used as a smokescreen, as a means of obscuring the opponent's line-of-sight. *'Yang Healing Wound Destruction '- This technique allows Kiyoko to preemptively apply medical chakra to a part of her body that she anticipates will be badly damaged. This causes the body to automatically begin the cell recreation process, so that as soon as the damage is dealt, it will be healed very quickly. It can also be applied to others, and can be continously used as long as there is enough chakra left. This is Kiyoko's strongest medical-ninjutsu. *'Hair Binding Technique -' This technique weaponizes Kiyoko's hair, allowing her to manipulate it so that she can make it harder and longer to entangle her opponents. Cutting off their movements, crushing their body by applying more force, or hurling them a considerable distane away from her. Due to her naturally long hair volume, these techniques work very well with her. *'Hair Camouflage '- This technique allows Kiyoko to use her hair to conceal herself, by making it grow much longer and entangle her whole body. However, it only works well in bright environments due to the bright color of her hair. *'Hair Needle Senbon - '''This technique transforms Kiyoko's hair into a weapon, allowing her to harden and then fire off her hair in the form of countless senbon that can turn the target's body into a pincushion. The hair can be fired off as individual strands, or clumped together to fire off even larger and stronger projectiles. *'Wild Lion's Mane Technique '- This technique further weaponizes Kiyoko's hair, enhancing her hair's metabolism by a significant amount to make it grow to gigantic proportions. The chakra flowing through the hair makes it's hardness comparable to that of steel wires, and by bundling it together, it's strength can be further increased, as well as increasing it's destructive power. It can be used to attack opponents from any distance in the form of a lion's mouth, as well as defend from many attacks, destroy giant summons easily, and can channel Hair Needle Senbon through it making it's capabilities significantly greater. *'Needle Jizo '- This technique allows Kiyoko to use her hair to encase her entire body in countless sharp needles. Her hair becomes incredibly hard, and is endowed with the capacity to kill on par with that of metallic weapons. It can be used to quickly counteract an opponent as well, and cause them to maim themselves on it. *'Needle Hell '- This technique is derived from Needle Jizo, and is the act of using Hair Needle Senbon in conjunction with Needle Jizo. Enabling Kiyoko to fire out countless rapid-fire senbon in all directions at once while being protected inside the center of her hair. A single strand can be fired with enough force to destroy a boulder, making it's overall capacity to eviscerate opponents incredibly high in the form of a omnidirectional assault. This technique is ultimate Kiyoko's most powerful long-range technique with the greatest range and fastest attack speed in her entire arsenal. *'Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration '- This technique enables Kiyoko to channel a great deal of electrical chakra throughout any good conductor for electricity. It works best alongside Water Release techniques, as water is a great conductor for electricity and can be used to drown the opponent. *'Water Release: Wild Water Wave '- This technique enables Kiyoko to release a good amount of water with great force from her mouth to wash away the enemy akin to a waterfall. The power of this technique can be manipulated based on how much chakra is input into it's usage. *'Wind Release: Gale Palm '- This technique allows Kiyoko to clap her hands together to compress and then releases a powerful gale that is strong enough to easily blow a human away. When combined with projectiles such as kunai or shuriken, their ability to kill is multipled many times over. 'Genjutsu Due to her high-level chakra control, Kiyoko has natural talent for Genjutsu that she has honed as well to a decent extent. Kiyoko is knowledgeable on a large array of Genjutsu, their usage, and their inner workings as well as how to dispel all of them and best counteract them. She is also capable of using a handful of them, in order to immobilze, confuse, deceive, and incapcitate her opponents. Here is a list of Genjutsu techniques: *'Temple of Nirvana Technique '- Is a powerful genjutsu that generates illusionary fluttering bird feathers that rain over a large area that induce sleep on all who see them without being able to resist. The only way to actually counter is by using Genjutsu Dissipation. 'Intelligence' Kiyoko's actual intelligence is slightly above average, but she is incredibly knowledgeable on countless herbs, medicines, poisons, antidotes, chemicals, ect due to her status as an elite medical-nin. As well as having knowledge on the human body and all of it's vital points and weaknesses. She can create poisons and antidotes as well, with various uses, for a number of situations. Ranging from typical paralysis poison to tip her weapons in, colorless and odorless poison bombs to weaken her opponent's senses, or simply standard poison that will shut down her opponent's vital systems and kill them. Stats Trivia *Kiyoko's first name means "clear, pure, clean" and "child", whilst her surname Hisakawa means "long time ago" and "river, stream". A reference to her usage of Water Release, as well as her village Tanigakure, which is located within the Land of Rivers. * According to Kiyoko's creator: ** Kiyoko's hobbies are reading, and playfully teasing people. ** Kiyoko wishes to fight Lady Tsunade. ** Kiyoko's favorite foods are lobster and ramen noodles. ** Kiyoko has completed 700 missions in total, 173 D-rank, 250 C-rank, 151 B-rank, 99 A-rank, and 27 S-rank. ** Kiyoko's favorite phrase is "You should read a good book sometime". Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Good Category:Shinobi Category:Tanigakure Category:Jonin